


Chains in a Cabin

by Sansaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansaria/pseuds/Sansaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two POV containing bondage and LEMONS! All in brackets is not relevant to the story. Prussia X England. Is really a fluff piece with smut. Non-con is only at the beginning and its very light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this pairing!! It's a mix between England's POV and Prussia's POV. The stuff in the brackets doesn't really have anything to do with the story. Its technically its a oneshot that's been split into chapters.

England’s POV

The sun was setting, turning the sky blood red and causing the dead bare trees to cast long moving shadows. I had been blindfolded until recently so I had no idea as to where this creepy wood was situated. The albino in front of me was moving at a quick pace and so I found myself falling quite often as the chains attached to my hands forced me to try and keep up with him. My heart was racing in fear for the first time in centuries, fear of what was planned for me. “P-P-P-Prussia w-w- where are you t-t-t-taking me?” I questioned, speaking for the first time since I was captured and cursing myself for the weakness evident in my voice. As a response he jerked on the chain sending me to the ground for the umpteenth time, saying “Hurry up we are almost there.” The thing that worried me the most was the unusual seriousness in his eyes, all signs of arrogance and tomfoolery gone. And for the first time, since I had met him, he hasn’t said the word awesome every five minutes (a miracle in any other situation). His voice sent waves of shivers up and down my body, the vibrations always more powerful in my groin, the same voice I heard before the darkness set in. To be honest I was still confused on how I ended up in this situation……….

 

A Few Hours Earlier ~ England’s POV

“My God, I’m exhausted” I groaned as I walked down the empty streets towards my home. The world meeting had gone on longer than expected. I was only glad that I was hosting it because even the thought of not being able to go home and relax with a cup of tea was torture. I pitied those countries going back to a hotel, unfamiliar surroundings.

I wondered how that idiot Prussia was doing, I mean he was recently abolished, and he only came to the meeting because he was bored. I heard that Germany is working him to the bone and I wouldn’t blame him because Prussia was always mooching off him. In my opinion, he was bloody shameless and despite his problems he was still messing about with that pervert France. I mean………wait what was that noise?

My heart was already pounding, just me being stupid and paranoid. Just as I was about to turn my head a hand shot out and put a cloth over my mouth. It had a strange smell and I struggled against it, not only to get away but to see who was doing this to me. A hand stopped me from getting away, the heel of it pressed just above my neck. My sight started blurring and soon darkness came. I fought against this darkness too, but it was a pointless fight. And as I gave in I heard a familiar voice utter “Mein gott, I’m awesome”.


	2. Flash-NAPPED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happened to England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter but most of them are :D

A Few Hours Earlier ~ England's POV

"My God, I'm exhausted" I groaned as I walk down the empty streets towards my home. The world meeting had gone on longer than expected. I am only glad that I was hosting it because even the thought of not being able to go home and relax with a cup of tea is torture. I pity those countries going back to a hotel, unfamiliar surroundings.

I wonder how that idiot Prussia is doing, I mean he was recently abolished, and he only came to the meeting because he was bored. I hear that Germany is working him to the bone and I wouldn't blame him because Prussia is mooching off him. He's bloody shameless and despite his problems he's still messing about with that pervert France. I mean…wait what was that noise?

My heart was already pounding, just me being stupid and pairinoid. Just as I was about to turn my head a hand shot out and put a cloth over my mouth. It had a strange smell and I struggled against it, not only to get away but to see who was doing this to me. A hand stopped me from getting away, the heel of it pressed just above my neck. My sight starting blurring and soon darkness came. I fought against this darkness too, but it was a pointless fight. And as I gave in I heard a familiar voice utter "Mein gott, I'm awesome".


	3. Enter Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry about not updating

Prussia's POV

"Mein got, I'm awesome. "Staring down at the limp, short blond unconscious on the pavement, it felt so right seeing him beneath me. I almost started with my plan early but it would be so much funnier to see the little Englishman's reactions to what I will do to his body. My pants felt restricted all ready and now I would have to wait until he woke up. To be honest I felt a little bad about the chloroform and the knocking him out but it was the only way I (meaning me, France and Spain) could think of getting him alone and to come with me.

England moaned in his forced face, something about America and his bed, and his face was dusted with a light blush as I lifted him off the ground. I carried him around the corner and thank god no one was around because England was now struggling which was hilarious when paired with his words, "Don't you touch me you wanker, France!" and there was me carrying him with a tent in my pants.

Now I was lifting him into my Chevrolet van (America gave it to me as a present, I don't know why) which is harder than you'd think, I swear the man is all bone and all that bone was managing to stick into me and jab me in sensitive areas. I chained his hands with cuffs around his wrists and the chain on each joining together to form a thicker chain that fitted into my hand perfectly. Blindfolding him and tying the chain to the back of the passenger's seat I watched him for a moment before gently pressing my lips against his to quieten his fitful sleep.

I would have to be quick if I wanted to get us to a secluded place where I could have fun with him. Although I kinda wanted to see what he would do without his sight and without the full use of his hands. I got in the front and started to drive to a place where I know where we won't be disturbed.

England's POV

I woke, feeling lightheaded and pissed off at whoever had DRUGGED ME, and I had no sight. And I don't know if you've ever ridden in a vehicle down a bumping path with no sight but it is bloody sickening, being tossed about and thrown around does nothing good for your stomach. That and the fact that my hands were chained together which prevented me from using my arms from bracing myself every time I (the vehicle) took a turn and I ended up flying towards the wall? door? thing?.

"Hmmm….Hello ummm kidnapper…," good my voice didn't reflect the panic I felt bubbling inside me, "Can I ask where we're going?" In reply, well I think that it is in reply, the vehicle (I'm starting to feel safe to say van due to all the space in which I could be thrown) suddenly moved in a zigzag pattern which I think was to give me an answer (no in this case) without reveling my captor. "So am I not allowed asked" I inquired and in response the van accelerated and stopped suddenly.

"Oww, I wish you'd quit doing that" I grumbled. I should have kept my mouth shut because no sooner had the words left my mouth the van started to jerk forwards and backwards causing me to hit my head multiple times and causing me to feel quite nauseous. Well this is fucking brilliant. They have a sense of humor.


	4. Really Is a Jerk

Prussia's POV

Okay I know it was a jerky move but I couldn't help but do the opposite of what he asked. Maybe I hoped that he would relies that he has no control over the situation and just give in to what I planned to do to him. I felt bad about the whole blindfold and bondage thing but come on who wouldn't want the power he used to have obsessed country lose all control and end up in chains. Mmmhhh, now that I think about it I may have a control issue (Okay maybe not so little but cut me some slack). But it just adds to my whole awesome unique personality.

He's stopped talking and questioning me so he must get the picture. I could see the private woods ahead (I knew that investment would be awesome) and it was just a couple of miles to my awesome cabin (My cabin in the woods dun dun duuuuuuun).

There is no actual path or trail to the cabin so Brits and I would have to walk the rest of the way. All the trees seemed dead so the usual beautiful forest was creepy and evil looking. I lifted the blonde out and only got a few objections but from the way he was tilting his head I guess he was trying to listen and figure out where I brought him. He wasn't going to but it made him look sooooo adorable.

"So cute" I whispered before removing all space between my face and his. My lips claimed his and he let out a startled gasp. Taking advantage of this I dipped my tongue through his parted lips. When he finally caught up with what was happening he bit me, hard. Finally, some resistance from my favorite little bastard. "Ouch," I stated (I really did hurt), smirking," You drew blood". "Feck…off" he retorted breathlessly. I glanced down to his face and was pleased to see that he had a light blushed across his face and he was panting slightly. Oh this was going to be funner (I know it's not a word but it should be) than I thought I really am awesome.


	5. UnKnown (it couldn't be more obvious Iggy) Captor Revealed!!!!

England’s POV

The van stopped and I could hear rustling from up front and the door shut after a few minutes. Then the door to my left opened and a pair of hands scooped me up off the ground. I didn’t complain much because I was cold and the body that held me provided warmth but I also was trying to see if I could figure out where we were by listening to my surroundings.

I heard “So cute” before someone started to kiss me. I was expecting something………. something else, a ransom, torture, even rape but not a kiss filled with so much affection. No I was not expecting that. It startled me and the person explored my mouth with their tongue until I bit it causing a rusty taste to coat my tongue.

They (I had a pretty good idea who it was since they spoke) said something else and I responded but I’m not really sure what they said as I was trying to slow my heart down, and cursing the fact that I couldn’t. I could practically hear them smirking at me. I was stopped in my efforts by the same hands as the started to undo the blindfold.

As the blindfold fell the person set me down but prevented me from moving away by holding tightly to my hips sending heat pooling between my legs. My back was to him so all I saw at first were the bare branches that tried their best to block out the sky but the sun still shone through gloriously. I kept my back to my captor and examined my situation, I could now see the chains that bound me, the cuffs so close together that it was impossible to put any space between my hands, and I could see the chain hanging loosely at my side but was no doubt in an iron grip.

I slowly turned, the hands loosening, finger by finger, enough to let me but never letting go. Finally I was facing my capture, staring into his onyx eyes and admiring the way the low sun complimented his white hair.

“Prussia” I said in a way of a greeting, narrowing my eyes so that I was glaring at him.

“Awww, you figured out it was the awesome me” he replied with a lopsided smirk.

“It’s your fault for taking off the blindfold” I huffed.

“Well come on” he said in a bullying manner, letting go of my hips and yanking on the chain. This caused me to fall forward and I had to quickly get up and follow if I wanted to stay on my feet and if I wanted to not be dragged along the ground.


	6. Prussia, You Are A Meanie

Prussia' POV

I didn't see the point of keeping Brits blindfolded since I had already blow my cover and he's not exactly stupid. I put him down as the blindfold fell, his face out towards the trees, but not because I wanted to, for a small guy he is really really heavy. I wish I knew what he was thinking, alas only mein bruder (sorta), Germany, has that ability which gets my awesome self into trouble, a lot. Thank god France and Spain are keeping him occopied, I don't know how and I don't want to know, ever. I chain to the cuffs in my hand, keeping it slack, and saw him turn his head down and slightly to the side so that he got a good look at the chains that bound him.

At an agonizingly slow pace he turned to me and to allow him, I loosened my hands which was more difficult than I thought it would be. It was addictive holding on to him, feeling his every move. My name left his lips, instead of a hello or an exclamation of anger, when he faced me. I'm not sure what I said all I know is that I was smiling. I hope it was hilarious and not corny but you never know. Whatever I said sent him into a huff so I didn't really reply and went all badass kidnappers on his ass.

I pulled on the chain and judging on the thunk I heard I guess he fell to the ground. I had a hard time not laughing at that but I couldn't keep the mile off my face. Thank gott; I could walk faster than him. I think I'll keep this up for a while because honestly the cabin was only a couple of minutes' walk so I'll keep going in circles for a while just to see if he keeps falling over.


	7. We All Got Those Key Problems

Prussia's POV

We've been walking around for hours now and it has been hilarious watching Brits fall on his ass every other second but my feet are starting to hurt ssssooooo yeah I think I'll bring him to the cabin now.

I really should have taken better care of this place; it looked like something from a horror movie. Someone obviously been coming around here though unless a piece of wood have magically appeared on the window that I didn't break (Note the sarcasm). I like the way the vines weaved their way up the side of the cabin, it gave it a certain edge of awesomeness. I pulled England and I right up to the door and now realise that I have waaaayyyy too many keys. It was ridiculous but funny.

IT TOOK ME TEN FICKEN MINUTES TO FIND THE RIGHT . I mean come on, really. I was starting to get seriously pissed off, to the point of just shoving the key in and yanking it around (that's what she said) (that didn't make sense did it, oh well deal with it). I surprised that none of them broke and the force of it. Not the point, the point is I finally got the door open and yeah the place was a totally dump. My guess is some teenagers (or hobos) were using as a place to drink. Leaves, dirt, cans and a broken needle were scattered across the floor. The only piece of furniture was the steel framed bed that came fixed to the floor of the cabin and it was relatively clean (it really depends on your definition of clean and sanitation).

But it was usable and that's all that matters for what I thinking of doing.


	8. No Longer Unwilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Start of the FLUFFYNESS <3

England's POV

The inside wasn't much better than the outside. It screamed murder, rape and other such foul things. It also had a distinct damp smell to it (just like France's bed sheets). Speaking of beds a rusty dangerous steel framed bed was by the side of the cabin's stone wall. It looked extremely cold and unforgiving (for the back of course). There were no sheets and the mattress was covered in various stains that I dare not think about. The albino led me over to the bed and shorted the chains on my cuffs. He then linked them to the bed frame and I was left with only enough room to kneel a short distance from the bed.

Slowly he began to lower himself so that we were eye to eye and he pulled me into an embrace. The embrace lasted for God knows how many minutes; it felt like hours to me but reasonable opinion discourage this. Just as I thought he'd never move again he began to run his tongue over my pulse and could no doubt feel it quicken in response. The hands previously on my back began to slide down beneath the waistband of my trousers. They stayed like that his fingers playing with the top of my briefs, sometimes dipping lower to tease me.

Heat coursed through my body, settling in my abdomen. My face was tomato red(Italy was singing a fairy song in my head). Moans slipped out of between my swollen lips which I had clamped together so that the git wouldn't know what pleasure he was causing me to feel. It was a piss poor attempt as my pants felt too tight (I swear I had them fitted professionally). My eyes had clenched shut due to the pleasure. All of my thoughts evaporated and I was unable to replace them. We had only just started and here I was already a moaning mess. All I could feel, hear and smell was the man kneel in front of me. The Prussian had completely covered my neck with marks and bruises. He was now working his way along my jawline and back. Stopping at my chin, he pulled away from me and the pleasure stopped. "Öffnen Sie ihre augen," he commanded softly, his fingers were back once again, pulling and tugging gently on my hair. I couldn't (and didn't want to) do what he had asked of me.


	9. SMUT....Finally GAWD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is your warning

Prussia's POV

Ha. England really is adorable with his little annoyed red face. His eyebrows are bunched together make them look even bigger (didn't think that was possible) and I really really really want to rub, stroke and play with them but I know better (ever hear of a country called Trudeliava.... No....yeah well...she stroked England's brows and we haven't seen her since).

His skin was so smooth beneath my lips. The aroma of tea invaded my nose when I buried myself in his neck to get better access. The only thing wrong, that I could think of, with this scenario was the fact that he was refusing to look at me. "Öffnen Sie ihre augen," I repeated my voice harder, with more of an edge to it.

It felt like an eternity before he scowled (in the wrong direction) and opened his eyes. His face showed a lot of emotions (and awesomeness has taken up a lot of room in my brain, kicking the smarts out on the street so I may have missed some), his eyes glittered lustfully, his cheeks aflame with embarrassment and he was scowling in anger.

It was such an adorable face that I could stop myself from laughing at him. The tomato fairy was reborn as his face was covered by a new and more severe blush.

Slowly, I brought my face alongside his and ran my tongue up the shell of his ear. A tremor ran through him in response, the feeling of his shivers echoing on my tongue as I dragged it lower into the hollow on his neck. I popped each of his shirt buttons opened and watch his rapid breathing as it came out in harsh gasps. I licked my index finger and thumb on my left hand and began pinching his pick nipples. I attack the others with my teeth, the sound of his moans, groans, gasps and protests egging me on. I pushed his shirt up his arms, as far as the chains would let me. Grabbing his forearms, I pulled him up onto the bed and lay down on top of him, keeping my full weight off him by using my elbows as supports. Dragging my knee up and down his crotch I got England to moan wantonly and spread his legs to allow me settle between them. Leaning down I plunged my tongue into bellybutton. I felt the pale body start to wiggle under me. "Stop it now England," I admonished, "or I'll stop."

Whimpers escaped the blonde's swollen lips. "Please don't stop, please Prussia" he half whispered as he lifted his gaze to meet mine. His eyes were watery but still seemed to be filled with a lustful wanting. "It has been so long since anyone has wanted me," he pleaded, "so don't you dare stop now". Before he could utter another word, I rested my chin on his harden crotch and started to rub up and down. I took the zipper of his constricting pants and pulled it down. The Brit had gone commando today.

Removing his pants was difficult as he couldn't move very much with the chains on his wrists and me lying awkwardly on him. Finally, I got them to pool at his ankles and quickly threw them in some random (awesome .....I haven't said awesome in a while and it felt wrong) direction on the floor. While lifting his legs over my shoulder I noticed that England's face no longer held a blush. His face held a serious-ness (that usually would have made me tune out) and he pushed back against me. Taking the hint I lowered my lips to his quivering hole and started to rim it. I plunged my tongue past the ring of muscles to lube the little brit and he clenched around me. While doing this I lifted my fingers to his lips so he could wet them for me. He had to strain to meet them (it was sooo funny....little veins appeared around his neck and I would have laughed but I was a little occupied).

Pulling up and pulling my fingers from his lapping tongue I decided to give the little guy some relief. I brought my lips to his crotch and swallowed roughly around it. England jerked in response which caused my teeth to graze the side of him. I quickly got back to work, hollowing my cheeks so that I could deep throat him. It didn't take a lot before he came and I swallowed every bit that he had to offer (It was gross but the dudes so sensitive so I couldn't just spit it out). He went limp and seemed to be drifting off (and I wasn't going let that happen) so I plunged my wet finger into him, not stopping to let him get used to the intrusion. He yelped, jerked away (again...that jerk....ha-ha lousy joke) and started to protest. "Ah ah, naughty naughty, you had your turn and now it's mine," he looked a little worried so I added, "Don't worry, it'll be awesome."

He loosened pretty quickly so I add my other two fingers at once (what can I say I'm impatient) and heard him grunt in pain. Looking into his eyes I saw tears in his eyes. "Dude, really", I laughed "I thought that you being a pirate would have made you used to a little rough treatment." "Shut up "he snapped with his eyes clenched shut. I curled and prodded until...Ahha I found his pleasure spot (mine too since every time I brush I got a tingle up my spin due to his moans). I pulled them out after I had the basic idea of where it was.

Pushing in, right up to my hilt I hit it. It was a power thrust but he was still too tight for an easy entry. England's scream (low in volume) ended in a moan of pleasure (eardrum bursting). I began moving straight away and unfortunately I didn't last very long (trust me.....just cut me some slack the awesome me was hard for an un-awesomely amount of time) and I filled him till it started dripping out onto the mattress, joining the other stains. I pulled out and went to lie down beside him.

I was just starting to nod off when I felt the brit turning in the bed. Eyes closed I heard him say (rather angrily I might add) "Aren't you going to unchain me now, bloody albino." "Nope" I replied (much more calmly.....dude such take a page from my book) lazily. "Why not" (I can't believe the actually can should angrier) he said, attempting to kick me (he failed epically). "Cause its more romantic if you're there, if I wake up horny" I muttered half joking. "How is anything about this romantic, " he exploded, " you kidnapped me, brought me to the middle of nowhere , you dragged me blindly and you didn't even pull you your pants down the whole way, you stupid wanking git". He shoved at me, his body banging into me until I fell to the ground. Meh sleeping I the ground is just as warm as sleeping in the bed. I fell asleep to the awesome lullaby of British swearing and muttering.


End file.
